GENOME TECHNOLOGY ACCESS CENTER (GTAC) SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY Cancer genomics is widely studied and integral to the understanding, treatment and prevention of the disease. The Genome Technology Access Center (GTAC), a shared resource within the McDonnell Genome Institute (MGI), is one of the largest genomic centers in the nation and provides full access to its considerable assays, tools, technology, and expertise to Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) members to enable advances in the fight against cancer. The common infrastructure of GTAC occupies 27,000 sq ft. of space and is staffed by approximately 75 scientists and technicians that support both service functions and program project research. Within this space, GTAC operates both research specific and CAP/CLIA-certified clinical genomics operations. As GTAC is a SCC-supported facility, the close working relationship between GTAC faculty and staff and cancer researchers streamlines the design, execution, and interpretation of all applied genomic assays. Furthermore, the dual nature as both a research and CAP/CLIA-certified clinical genomics service provider offers investigators a complete translational path for their research efforts. The GTAC provides next-generation sequencing (NGS), microarray analyses, high-throughput PCR and a number of other specialized services. NGS microarrays and PCR are also available within the CAP/CLIA-certified laboratories. The combination of scale, availability, and expertise in the application of genomic technologies has enabled a great deal of impactful research. During the project period, the GTAC (~500) and MGI (~1400) have enabled a combined 1,900 publications as reference/acknowledgment, co-authors, or authors with a substantial percentage dedicated to oncology research. Within this substantial body of research, key advances include the development of a laboratory and bioinformatic workflow to support neo-epitope selection in vaccine trials, the development of new clinical assays, including the AML exome and Myeloseq, and the invention of novel computational platforms such as COMPBIO.